


Experiment #3457

by KatzRoad



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Gen, Multi, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatzRoad/pseuds/KatzRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This might be an experiment Steve wouldn't mind participating in every now and then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment #3457

**Author's Note:**

> Christ, the first time I write something for Marvel, and it’s a stuffing fic, which is also the first time writing something like this. I apologize if Steve Roger’s characterization isn’t that 100% concrete!

Steve stood in front of the mirror and studied himself carefully. He still couldn’t believe the tall, muscular man in the reflection was him. It seemed like yesterday he was the puny boy from Brooklyn who had a million and one shot in enlisting with the United States Army, let alone the prestigious Strategic Scientific Reserve. But yet here he was, registered and after being injected with a special serum and dosed with ‘vita-rays’, certainly not puny anymore. The super solider chuckled at the thought of those who didn’t see a chance in him; the folks back home were certainly going to have a surprise when seeing little Steve was now big and strong.

Raising an arm, Steve nodded in approval as he flexed, the muscles bulging in consequence. He raised his other arm and flexed it as well before dropping them down to his sides. He focused his sight on his chest, where the white tee shirt did little to hide the definition underneath it. Steve quickly slipped off the article of clothing and stood in front of the mirror now shirtless. He admired how large and firm his pectoral muscles were, and took delight at how nice his new abs looked.

The impromptu gun show was interrupted by heavy knocking at the steel door of his room. Steve looked over his shoulder and then reached down to pick up his shirt. Slipping it back on, he walked over to the door and pulled it open. The super solider raised an eyebrow when he saw Ms. Wilkes standing before him with her clipboard and pencil ready in hand. “Good morning Mr. Rogers, I hope you are doing fine?” she asked with a smile.

“I am, thank you for asking ma’am.” Steve thanked. The older woman smiled again and then gestured for him to follow her. Steve complied without any objection, pausing for a moment to close his door before following a little behind Ms. Wilkes. “I presume you slept well?” Ms. Wilkes asked.

Steve nodded in agreement and watched she scribbled some notes down. Their walk mostly consisted of this, the scientist asking him question about his health and mental state. The blond didn’t mind as he figured this was obligatory to her research and to lesser extent, the government’s interest. The checkup ended when they reached an elevator. “Well then I’m happy to hear you are in excellent shape!” Ms. Wilkes announced in glee.

“Thanks.” Steve scratched the back of his head and blushed slightly. It wasn’t so often he’d been given praised for being exceptionally fit. As the elevator began to ascend, the older woman checked her notes carefully. “Oh, how is your appetite, if may ask?” she wondered.

“My appetite? Oh well,” Steve rubbed his chin quizzically. Now that he thought about it, his appetite has changed a little. “Honestly ma’am, I’ve gotten a bit hungrier. You know, maybe another plate at the mess hall and some more nabs at the miss’s apple pie, that sort of thing.” he shrugged.

“I see, I see,” Ms. Wilkes scribbled a few notes down before stepping out when the elevator doors opened. They passed by a couple of nurses who immediately whispered when seeing the super solider. As he looked over his shoulder, Steve could see them giggling. He was still getting used to that. “So ma’am, is there a problem with that?” Steve asked when looking back.

Ms. Wilkes turned to him with a smile and shook her head. “Oh heavens no, your increased appetite is no immediate concern for us.” she assured. Rounding a tiled corner the pair stopped before another steel door and the older woman reached into her coat’s pocket to pull out an identification card. “But… it _is_ going to the subject of our research today.” Ms. Wilkes informed.

“Research…?” Steve raised an eyebrow in confusion. He watched as the other opened the door and gestured for him to come inside. “Is this going to be a lecture about proper nutrition because…” he trailed off into silence once he’d stepped inside and saw what was laid out before him.

A large table had been set and when counting the chairs, one could see it was in mind for a family of six. While fine china and silverware graced the clean linen, Steve’s eyes immediately went to the great display of food laid out across the tabletop. His eyes didn’t know where to start; pancakes, scrambled eggs, ham, toast, bacon, waffles, oatmeal, corn flakes… essentially everything that could fit underneath the umbrella of an American breakfast. One whiff the delicious smells rolling from the table had Steve drooling and his stomach feeling oh-so empty.

“Quite delicacy, isn’t it?” Ms. Wilkes chimed in. The blond nodded in agreement and walked slowly over to the table. He smacked his lips when seeing the platter of linked sausages, his stomach giving a loud, hungry growl. “Is… is this all for me?” Steve asked slowly.

“Indeed.” Ms. Wilkes said smiling. She walked over as the super solider took a seat in one of the chairs. “As I previously mentioned, your appetite isn’t an immediate concern for us, but we are curious to see how much it has changed along with any eating habits you may have shown previously.” the older woman informed.

“So you want me to eat all of this, just to see if anything’s changed when I eat?” Steve looked up to her with a smirk. He pulled a plate of pancakes closer to him. “Now this is a study I can sink my teeth into!” he chuckled.

“Well, if you can try. That would be certainly impressive.” Ms. Wilkes laughed a little. She pointed to the window across the room. “I’ll behind that with several colleagues collecting data. It’s one way so you can’t see us while you eat, if you’re worried about that.” she pointed out.

Steve nodded in agreement and watched as the scientist retreated to the door that stood beside the window. Alone in a sense, he turned his attention back to the food meant for him and only him. He licked his lips and picked up his fork to start chowing down. While he ate, Ms. Wilkes and her fellow colleagues were busy jutting down notes, whispering to each other about the super soldier’s meal along with other tid-bits that needed to be addressed. It was quite a sight to see him eat with such enthusiasm.

Two hours, maybe two and half tops had passed before the blond had finished his last plate, which in fact actually was a bowl of grits. With a mighty belch Steve laid back against his chair and smacked his lips; man did that hit the spot! He heard a door click open and turned to see Ms. Wilkes and a few of her colleagues walking over to him. The blond covered another burp with his hand then rose to his feet. “So did I give you guys enough data for your research?” he smirked.

“Certainly! More than we could ever afford to.” Ms. Wilkes said with nods from her colleagues to back her statement up. She paused for moment to look the super solider up and down. “… Perhaps we should halt further research when you’re finish working off that extra weight.” she insisted with a finger pointed.

Steve looked to where she pointed and raised both eyebrows; while ate his way through a family’s breakfast, he did not take account to what would happen to his stomach after eating that much. What used to be a firm six-pack was now a nicely rounded gut extending from the blond’s abdomen. His tee shirt had stretched to accommodate the expanding mass until it lost track and now the hem crinkled around the top of his bloated belly. Immediately Steve tried yanking the shirt down to cover his exposed midsection. A slight blush crept across his face; he’d never felt so embarrassed.

“Not to worry, I’m sure you’ll burn through that fat in no time.” Ms. Wilkes insisted. With that the older woman announced the day was done for them and excused everyone. They would start either tomorrow or in a couple of hours, depending on Steve’s condition.

Travelling back to his room, Steve walked over to his mirror and stood before it. His vision focused on his gurgling gut and he placed both hands on either side to hold it. A mixture of both surprise and fasciation washed over him; the blond couldn’t believe he ate so much. But here was the proof to show it, so there was no chance he would chalk it up to be a crazy dream. He looked at himself from the side and then paused for a moment to take off his shirt.

Curious, Steve raised an arm to flex like before. As he raised his other arm to pose a little smile stretched across his face. The more he looked, the more he liked what he saw; Steve couldn’t explain it but the difference between the muscles in his chest and arms and then his large gut looked good to him. Dropping his arms he raised a hand to pat his gurgling stomach before moving to rub it slowly. He licked his lips again and then let another blech rip from his mouth.

The super solider drew away from the mirror and gave a grunt as he settled onto his bed. Lying on his back, Steve smirked when seeing how far his stomach rose from his abdomen and reached to pat it again. He was amazed he packed so much inside with little discomfort, aside from getting into bed. Rubbing his stomach the blond let out a yawn and then closed his eyes. It wasn’t long before the heaviness in his gut and the sound of his own breathing had lulled Steve to sleep.

* * *

Heavy knocking at the door stirred Steve from his slumber, which he frowned in annoyance before slowly rising up with a yawn. He rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eye and reached for the alarm clock beside his bed on the nightstand. A gasp escaped from his lips when he saw the time; it had been a little over three hours? Strange… it felt like he’d slept almost the whole day… Blinking, the super solider looked down at himself and gasped again.

His stomach was flat again! Surprised, Steve pressed his hand against his stomach and felt the hard muscles of his abs. For a second he wondered if he’d dreamt the whole thing but a blech that tasted like bacon proved him wrong. So… did he simply just digest all that food, that quickly? He chuckled in disbelief.

“Amazing…” Steve said softly. He rubbed his stomach a couple of times. Ms. Wilkes would be happy to hear about this. Hell, he was pretty happy himself; he could eat large quantities of food and just sleep away the extra weight off! There wouldn’t be the need to work exceptionally hard to burn off a few pounds.

The heavy knocking at his door finally caught his attention and Steve sprung from bed. Whatever the problem was, he was certainly going to do with a little better knowledge of himself.


End file.
